


The New Girl

by TheSSClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSClexa/pseuds/TheSSClexa
Summary: Clarke invites the new girl out to Knott's Scary Farm, a Halloween decorated theme park filled with haunted mazes, scare zones, roller coasters and more!





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't have time for this... but it still happened. Enjoy!

“Who’s the new girl, O?” asks Clarke as Octavia, one of her best friends, sat down at their usual hang out table just before school started.

An early, somewhat brisk morning with the dew still resting atop every outdoor surface, it’s late October in Arcadia, a suburb roughly 15 miles northeast of downtown Los Angeles, California. Variations of orange, red, and brown are just beginning to tinge the tree edges.

Clarke caught sight of a goddess when she picked up Octavia from soccer practice yesterday afternoon. Beautiful wavy brown hair, messily braided but elegant at the same time. Graceful in her step, legs for days, and fuck that jawline nearly had Clarke rear ending the car in front. Completely awestruck, Clarke was unable to even ask about her when Octavia entered the car.

“You mean the new soccer chick on our team?” replies Octavia teasingly, immediately aware of where Clarke’s mind was.

The water polo and soccer clique rarely crossed, with the exception of Clarke, who captained Arcadia’s high school water polo team, and Octavia, who captained the soccer team.

Raven overhears on her way to the table. As the school’s star basketball player and of course, team captain, Raven completed their trifecta. They earned some discernible name, The Triple C’s.

“Clarke’s already got the hots for some new chick?” interrupts Raven.

Clarke looks over, the privacy of her thoughts ruined with Raven’s brazen attitude, rolling her eyes.

Octavia replies nonchalantly, “Name’s Lexa, somewhere from the East Coast. Dad’s in the military or something, last minute transfer. She’s good. Really good,” while peeling and chewing her Twizzler candy breakfast.

Clarke sends an expectant look towards Octavia.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that Clarke?”

“So, hook a girl up!” Clarke says blatantly.

 

∞

 

As the moderate temperatures dipped, though only by a few degrees, felt like the North Pole to Southern California residents. But to Lexa, it was nothing, still in jeans and t-shirt as she watched her new SoCal acquaintances embalm themselves in hoodies, beanies, and jackets.

Her father had received a late transfer from Joint Base Cape Cod to a recruiting center in Los Angeles. Lexa wasn’t particularly happy about the move, a senior and captain of her high school soccer team in small town Massachusetts, but she didn’t mind the change into warmer temperatures. Lexa looked forward to the beaches, inland mountains, and the excitement of a bigger school. By now, she was used to her father’s relocations.

 

∞

 

Closing her locker, it was October 25th, a Thursday which served as the first day of school for Lexa at Arcadia High. Still familiarizing herself with the new campus, Lexa turns with her books in hand and studies a small map.

A soft, kind, and genuine voice pulls her attention from the crinkled and highlighted paper.

“Need some help?”

Looking up, Lexa’s eyes go wide. Glistening blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and the most perfect smile. Letting a small grin escape, Lexa couldn’t contain the way she felt inside. Giddy, sheepish, yet intrigued and roused.

Holding up her schedule, Lexa musters a reply after a few seconds of almost drowning in the depths of the blonde’s blue sea.

“Um, room 203B, Intro to Calculus?”

The blonde’s smile widens and Lexa thinks she might pass out, feeling her jaw lightly unhinge but immediately closing it. Hopefully the blonde didn’t notice.

“Perfect. I’m going there too. C’mon,” leads the blonde.

Without hesitation, Lexa falls into step behind her. Willing to follow the blue eyed angel anywhere, Lexa was ready to jump out of a perfectly good airplane and drop out of the sky after her.  

The blonde peers in her direction, “Lexa, right?”

Lexa was surprised that her name resounded from such a wonderful smile. Gathering her composure, something she _always_ had, except for this very moment, Lexa only manages a solitary nod.

“I’m Clarke.”

“Clarke,” Lexa echoes back to the blonde, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Clarke found herself trapped in the moment as well. She didn’t see Lexa’s green eyes from the distance she was at before while picking up Octavia. It was probably a good thing, she would have definitely slammed into the car in front. Lexa’s eyes were like peering into the Amazon rain forest, and Clarke willingly lost herself among the trees. That is, until she stumbles on the first set of stairs.

“Ow, shit!”

Lexa instinctively reaches for Clarke’s hand, stopping her from falling. As their skin touched, fingers loosely twined, and palms spread, a jolt of electricity shoots through both. Sparks crackle, burst, and pop as the positive and negative ends of a battery meet, completing a circuit. They both let go, afraid to catch fire if they held on too long.

“Uh, are you okay?” asks Lexa.

“Yeah!” Clarke quickly blurts, slightly embarrassed, “Thanks…” looking back up the stairs, “This way.”

Lexa nods, unsure of what just happened.

“Sorry, I uh, I meant to say… that I’m friends with Octavia. I saw you yesterday, on the field, after practice. She mentioned you were a good addition to the team,” says Clarke, trying not to sound like a creep for knowing Lexa’s name.

Except Lexa was flattered. “Oh, thanks,” she replies with a smile.

Arriving to 203B, only two seats remain. One, two rows back from the front, and the other, in the back, which Clarke typically occupied next to John Murphy.

“Um, I’m, usually back there…” Clarke says disappointingly, raising her chin towards the back.  

Lexa nods, “Okay. Thanks Clarke,” and proceeds towards the vacant chair in the third row.

Clarke sits down the in back with a heavy sigh, trying to release some tension from the last few minutes. 

Murphy looks over at her, he was quick, “Hm, snagged the new girl already?”

Clarke slugs Murphy in the shoulder, playfully, but also harder than usual.

Whispering underneath her breath with gritted teeth, “Shut up Murph!”

“Ow! Holy fuck, this must be serious!”

“I said, shut up!”

Clarke scarcely makes it though class. She didn’t register a single word from the teacher, too focused on Lexa at her 11 o’clock. Ever so often, Lexa would peer over her shoulder at Clarke, catching Clarke’s blue hues. Except neither darted eyes, holding each other’s gaze in the confidence and curiosity that they both shared. It was when Lexa turned her attention back to the front of the class that Clarke began to daydream like she’s never before. Revering Lexa’s wavy brown hair, the way her t-shirt sat on her slender, but strong shoulders. _How is she not cold in just a t-shirt?_ The way Lexa skillfully twirled her mechanical pencil through her fingers… and what else Lexa’s fingers could do. _Stop it!_ Clarke mentally checks herself. She looks up at the ceiling with a deep inhale.

The sound of the bell startles her meaningless study of the peppered drop ceilings.  

Gathering her spiral notebook with zero notes, Clarke rushes up to Lexa and eagerly offers, “Need help to your next class?”

She catches the slightest change of color in Lexa’s cheek.

“Sure,” replies Lexa, now profoundly interested in this exchange they’ve started, “Are you going to walk me to every class Clarke?”

Catching the playful glimmer in Lexa’s eyes, “Only if you want me to.”

Lexa wants her to, and some.

 

∞

 

Squeezing her water bottle over her head after practice, Lexa expected the extra effort she put in would dissolve the built up tension since she laid eyes on Clarke. _Nope._ Equally frustrated, Lexa tilts her head back to take in deeper breathes. Pointlessly studying the clouds, she replays images of Clarke’s eyes, smile, and holy fuck when she touched her hand. Octavia breaks her reverie.

“Nice job today Lexa.”

“Huh? Thanks.”

“With you, I think we could easily take State.”

Lexa nods, squirting more water in her mouth then swishing and spitting some to cool off.

Octavia continues, “Look um, I don’t normally do this, but I’ve got a friend, said she might be interested you?”

Lexa smiles and meets Octavia’s eyes, “Clarke.”

Slightly confused, Octavia responds, “Wait, how did you…?”

“She’s in my calc class, walked me there actually.”

Unsure how to read Lexa’s statement, Octavia moves to clarify.

“So… is that an… interested? Not interested.”

“You can tell her… she’s welcome to walk me to class every day.”

Just as Lexa finishes her sentence, Clarke’s car pulls up and Octavia nods in the same direction. “How about you tell her yourself?”

Walking alongside Octavia, Lexa’s grin turns into a wide smile as she watches Clarke roll down her window. Octavia automatically gets in the passenger seat as Lexa leans forward against the blonde’s door.

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Hey, Lexa.”

Silence. Both lost. Again. Probably mentally undressing each other.

Peering past Clarke and into their eye fucking zone, Octavia grows impatient, ”Seriously? I’m right here.”

Snapping out of it, Clarke offers, “Uh, need a ride home?”

Stunned, “What?”

“Need a ride home? I don’t mind,” says Clarke sincerely.

Without question, Lexa opens the back door and hops in behind Clarke, reciting her address for navigation.

Looking at Clarke, Lexa noticed her hair was damp, freshly washed.

Lexa wanted to bury herself in it.

“Clarke, why is your hair wet?”

“Water polo practice.”

 _Water polo?_ Lexa had never really considered the sport, but now that she was in Southern California, it made all the more sense. She pictured Clarke, wresting underwater in a swimsuit under the sun. It sounded hot, extremely hot and arousing, but also, extremely difficult.

“Isn’t it hard?” replies Lexa.

Clarke looks over her shoulder, “Just the treading water part. But once you get past that, it’s fun. Ever seen a game?”

Lexa shakes her head. No.

Octavia replies, “You should. Clarke’s a beast out there. Already picked up by UCLA.”

“O, stop,” Clarke says in a scolding tone.

Clarke was humble. Very humble. And Lexa liked it. Just like her, Lexa didn’t like to flaunt her athleticism and intelligence.

 

∞

 

Only a few miles from school, they arrive at Lexa’s place too soon.

Reluctantly popping the door open, Lexa gets out. “Bye Octavia. Thanks for ride Clarke, see you tomorrow.”

“Yep,” replies Clarke automatically.

Lexa is halfway to her front door when Clarke remembers, pressing down her window, “Hey wait! Lexa!”

Lexa turns around without restraint and walks back towards Clarke’s car window.

”Yeah?”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

Lexa shrugs, “Nothing.”

“A group of us are going to Knott’s Scary Farm, want to come?”

Lexa’s eyes meander, pretending to lightly consider the offer when her answer was a blatant _YES._

“Like a Halloween thing?” Lexa says. 

“Yeah. It’s a theme park about 45 minutes from here. You know, decorated haunted houses, scary mazes, roller coaster rides, etc. You’re not afraid, are you?”

Lexa reads Clarke’s challenge. Zombies, aliens, paranormal, gore, barns nor psych wards bothered Lexa, but clowns. Clowns didn’t quite sit right with her. Though, roller coaster rides did sound fun.

Clarke deepens her playful look, “Cause if you are, I’ll um, I’ll keep you safe,” with an extra eyebrow raise.

“I am still right here!” Octavia shouts.

Lexa chuckles at the poor situation Octavia is caught in, “No Clarke, I’m not scared. Count me in,” she says with smile. Tapping the car door for a final goodbye.

“Bye, Clarke, Octavia, again.”

 

∞

 

Though Clarke and Lexa saw each other while in class and in passing throughout the day, neither had looked forward to a Friday night like this before.  

Picking Lexa up around 7pm, Clarke had changed from the day into a pair of light jeans, buttoned flannel and a dark bomber. Lexa had also changed, wearing a pair of dark pants, tank top, and jean jacket.

Lexa expected Octavia in the car, but it was just Clarke.

“Where’s Octavia?”

“She’s riding with Lincoln. Her boyfriend.”

“Oh. So who else is going again?”

“Well, there’s Murphy from our class with his girlfriend Emori. Octavia’s older brother, Bellamy with his girlfriend, Gina. Raven is with Finn, Nathan and Bryan, Monty and Harper, and… Jasper and Maya. Sorry, that was probably overwhelming.”

Lexa recalled Murphy since they shared a class, though everyone sounded happily paired up, leaving just Clarke and Lexa. They both took note. With a giant, fat, Sharpie.

“That’s a group alright,” replies Lexa.

Looking over at Lexa’s light layers of clothes, “Aren’t you gonna be cold in so few layers?”

“I just moved here from Mass, it’s at least twenty degrees warmer here Clarke.”

“Oh, I guess I didn’t even think about that.”

“Yep…”

A still silence crawls between them, more eerie than a thick fog over a graveyard. Stealing glances at each other, neither had ever felt this way. A little timid, shy, and nervous.

Sure, Lexa had her share of girlfriends. She was the high school soccer star, it was easy, though Lexa never took advantage and dated casually. Her father’s rotating job was always on the backburner and she _always_ kept it casual. Even with Costia. She particularly liked Costia, but the breakup was amiable before she left for California.

But, Clarke was something else. Something special right from the start, recognizable from how Lexa’s chest raced so fast it felt like a heart attack. She had _never_ crushed so hard on a girl before. Now, while sitting in such close range to the girl she met just over 24 hours ago, Lexa barely maintained her composure. Breathing quicker than normal, palms slightly sticky, eyes roving, fearful that if she looked at the sun too long, she’d go blind.

 

∞

 

Clarke bites her lower lip as she starts to drive, seated unbearably close to Lexa, she gripped the steering wheel a little harder. Interested in both men and women, Clarke had never felt anything that came close to Lexa’s presence. It robbed Clarke’s undivided attention the moment Clarke spotted her from across the field. When Lexa’s hand touched her during her brief stumble up the stairs, yes Clarke was still thinking about that moment, the voltage shocked her core like an electric baton. It made her nervous. _Ridiculously nervous_ , more so than ever before thinking she might spontaneously combust if they made physical contact again.

 

∞

 

Arriving and parking, Clarke and Lexa meet up with the gang by the front entrance. Raven’s father’s engineering firm had company tickets and she passed them out like candy to trick or treaters.

Entering the theme park in pairs, they were all holding hands except for Clarke and Lexa. Clarke contemplated reaching out for Lexa’s hand, it was exciting. The anticipation and obvious attraction, she wanted to play with fire. So she did.

Pushing past the revolving entrance gate behind Lexa, Clarke extends her left hand in a forward swing with her stride and brushes Lexa’s right, lightly. A single spark. One pass of the stainless steel fire striker on a flint stick.

Lexa turns her glance immediately, assessing whether or not Clarke’s gesture was accidental or purposeful. Either way, it caught her attention and she didn’t care. Reaching back out on the back swing of her hand, Lexa firmly grasp the torch by the base of the flame. It set them on fire.

Clarke lets out a near guttural hum, trying to contain herself.

Lexa clears her throat, nearly choking from the sensation.

Both entirely overwhelmed by a simple hand hold, neither registered the strobe lights, ridiculous amount of fake fog, and intermittent sounds of chainsaws cutting the metal rock music around them.

Walking behind the group, they take a few minutes to get used to the flame, taming it to a simmer as they interlocked fingers and grazed the back of each other’s hands with their thumbs. After a few cooling minutes did they finally dare to look each other in the eyes. Each with a shit eating grin on their face. Curiosity. Intrigue. Desire.

This was going to be a fun night.

 

∞

 

The posse’s first stop; Special Ops: Infected.

Reading the attraction description, "Given fake laser guns, guests will face off against zombies in the interactive maze,"  _I got this,_ Lexa immediately thought to herself. Damn right her Naval Chief father taught her how to shoot a gun or two or twenty. Actually, Lexa had two of her own that she favored when her dad took her on seasonal hunting trips. This was child’s play, though Lexa was happy to see the game at least kept real time score.

Busting through the maze, there’s laughter coupled with spouts of freight from blind corners, slow strobes in thick fog compromise their eyesight as the group play through the attraction.

In the end, high score belonged to Lexa, besting Bellamy by a few points, closely followed by Lincoln. Clarke was impressed.

“Wow Lexa… you can shoot,” says Clarke, reaching back for Lexa’s hand with an extra lean into her shoulders.

“Oh, I can do a lot more than that,” says Lexa with a ghost of a smile.

Locking eyes, Clarke and Lexa are less than a foot away, both considering each other’s lips. Clarke biting her own as she studies Lexa’s and Lexa licking hers in anticipation. They sink deeper into the moment, inching closer when Murphy suddenly begins to shout.

“Clexa! Clexa! Clexa!”

Followed by Octavia and Lincoln, and before they know it, the rest join in on the chant, circling Clarke and Lexa as their faces rested inches away.

Heat fills Lexa’s neck and a rush of red occupies Clarke’s cheeks. The moment was ruined as they stood in the center, neither liked being in the limelight like this.

Bashfully looking down, Lexa takes a step back and Clarke tilts her head back in frustration, “Shut up you guys!” and pulls Lexa through her friends, all laughing behind.

 

∞

 

Next attraction: The Red Barn Maze

Filtering into the maze single line, Lexa meanders behind Clarke. Gently letting go of Clarke’s hand, Lexa boldly places her hands on Clarke’s hips. It causes Clarke to stiffen for a second, but relaxes as soon Lexa presses her chest against her back. The feeling was warm and comforting, almost familiar. 

Flush against Clarke, Lexa was so close she could smell Clarke’s hair and fuck, she would happily suffocate in the thick blonde waves smelling of something floral, rose hips maybe, coupled with Clarke’s own scent. 

Resisting the urge to lean in and nuzzle, Lexa rests her chin lightly on Clarke’s shoulder, cheek’s brushing as Clarke pulled Lexa’s hands around her waist entirely. Their attention to the surrounding decorations and props dissipate; music fading and black lights dim out of focus as Clarke turns her head towards Lexa’s lips. They’re about to connect until the ground underneath them begins to move. Part of the attraction, it knocks Clarke and Lexa off balance and shakes them back into reality. The moment bounces away as they both regain their balance to step out of the trembling box and out into an open field.

The outdoor open area grassy area is filled with smog and additional chainsaw motors buzzing in the background. No longer in a single file line, Clarke felt more vulnerable. Instinctively, she takes Lexa’s hands and rewraps Lexa’s arms around her waist.

“Mmm...” responds Lexa, now peering over Clarke’s shoulder, “I thought you weren’t afraid Clarke?”

“Are you complaining?” Clarke replies, purposefully dodging Lexa’s question.

“Not at all,” replies Lexa, hugging the pretty blonde a smidgen tighter and earning a smile.

Turning her head, Clarke finds herself dangerously close to Lexa’s lips, again. Now out of the darkness of the maze and spotlight in the open field, she admired their full and plump outline. They’re inches away until… the blaring sound of a chainsaw revving behind Lexa cause them both to jump.

“Fuck!” cries Clarke.

“Shit!” yells Lexa.

The group is back to laughing, harder than ever. Half of them near hurled over as they watched the chainsaw come to life and interrupting Clarke and Lexa. Again, the moment is gone, lost with the dispersing two-stroke engine smoke. 

Disappointed, Lexa reluctantly peels herself from Clarke’s back and they continue, strolling and now swaying in their intertwined hands. Nothing had ever felt so natural.

 

∞

 

Next attraction: The Log Ride

Hopping into clunky floating logs, Lexa scoots back against Clarke with the way the seats were arranged, back pressed directly against Clarke’s chest and legs bestriding the seat. This time, it was Clarke's turn muster all of her will power not to bury her face in Lexa’s beautiful, chocolate curls filled with the scent of something light, herbal and earthy. Like a drop of lavender over a slab of cedar wood. Whatever it was, Clarke wanted to basque her entire body in it. 

Pressed against Lexa's back, her chest was pounding so hard, Clarke feared that Lexa would notice. Settling her tension, Clarke instinctively wraps her arms around Lexa, curling tightly as Lexa intertwines their fingers for a snugger fit. They drift away. 

The log loosely bumps along and gets roughly picked up on a loud metallic track, dragging them up and into a tunnel. At the steep upward angle, Clarke could feel Lexa’s weight on her, which only compelled her to grip this beautiful brunette tighter. If it weren’t for the noise of the chain on tracks, Clarke swore she squeezed a moan from Lexa. Succumbing, Clarke leans into the side of Lexa’s neck and brazenly nuzzles some of her hair aside. After a few nuzzles, Clarke lets her lips gently brush the soft skin below, though not quite kissing Lexa’s neck, it was enough to raise goosebumps. 

“Clarke…” Lexa sighs, barely audible, and tilts her head to give Clarke more access.

Just as Clarke is about to seek out more, about to feel and taste the pulse point on the tip of her tongue, the ride suddenly drops. A sinking, physical feeling of doom that brings Clarke’s stomach to her throat. They plow head first into darkness followed by a loud splash. Laughing, they wipe their mist covered faces, though disappointed that their moment was again gone. It had floated away with the crest of each wave as the log ride came to an end.

Taking a break from rides and attractions, the gang veers into the food stands and mindlessly chow down on nachos, toss popcorn back, and slurp Icee’s, among various theme park junk food.

Clarke and Lexa decide to share a giant ice cream cone. Licking, lapping, and sucking their ice cream, they look at each other, both desperately wishing their tongues had more in common than just fucking mint chip.

Leaving the food area, the group mozies toward the boardwalk to play some basic carnival games. Except the boardwalk has been transformed into CarnEVIL.

Lexa didn’t like clowns, remember?

Still comfortably walking hand in hand, Clarke feels Lexa’s grip stiffen.

“You okay Lexa?”

“Uhh…”

“I thought you weren’t afraid.”

“I um, don’t particularly like to clowns…”

“Oh c’mon,” Clarke says playfully and immediately wraps her arms around Lexa, settling against Lexa’s back, “I told you I’d keep you safe.”

There’s hesitation in Lexa’s eyes, she really, really, didn’t like clowns but couldn’t get past Clarke’s embrace around her, warm, snug, and strong.

Sighing, “Alright…” says Lexa.

Stepping slowing onto the boardwalk, Clarke cautiously guides Lexa forward. Huddled closely in trepidation, they were clearly easy targets and clowns begin to approach and surround Clarke and Lexa.

“Clarke…”

“Oh shit, run!”

Breaking into a sprint, they run in stride with throats resonating in amusement as clowns chased them around the boardwalk. 

“No, not that way Clarke! There’s even more of them!”

“Just keep going! You know they’ll leave us alone if you stop looking so scared!”

“I can’t!” yells Lexa.

“Just close your eyes then!”

“That’s even worse! Then I won’t even see them coming!”

“They’re not allowed to touch you!” replies Clarke, a pitiful excuse.

“I swear, this feels more like you're using me as a shield!”

"Maybe..."

Another clown jumps out from a blind corner around.

“Ahhhh!” they scream, followed by laughter.

“We’re almost out,” says Clarke, “I can see the end!”

Reaching the end of the boardwalk, Clarke and Lexa rest against a wooden railing, panting from freight crossed with excitement.

“Where’s everybody else?” says Lexa, looking back.

“Crap, we must have left them behind. Probably playing games.”

Clarke reaches her hand back out to hold Lexa’s, like they had been all night. “Come here.”

Obliging, Lexa reaches out but takes a solid hold as soon as they touch, pulling Clarke abruptly to her.

“You come here,” she whispers at Clarke.

Looking at each other, they realize they were alone. Out of the scare zone, absent from any maze, off the ride, and friends abandoned, they were finally alone. Both double checking their surroundings, there was nothing but subtle noises from the adjacent arcade, intermittent distant screams from the roller coasters, and lazy splashes from the man-made body of water below. This was their moment and they were going to be damned if they let another slip by.

Both leaning in, they slowly press their lips together. Reigniting the flame they had tamed hours ago, it engulfed them both. Lexa had never felt so alight, instantly pressing into Clarke and reaching underneath her jacket to pull her closer.

A moan escapes from Clarke’s lips immediately captured by Lexa mouth and Clarke reaches for the nape of Lexa’s neck, tilting her head to dip in her tongue for more. More fuel, more accelerant, more everything. She had never had a kiss so enflaming, it seared into her core, suddenly feeling so blistering hot that she wanted to shed her clothes. Stripping everything so she could jump into a pool, a thousand pools, a thousand emerald pools that she found in Lexa’s eyes. Holy fuck Clarke had never felt so lost, yet found. She couldn’t tell where from what, fire ablaze or drowning in green, instinct took over. She was right where she needed to be.

Surroundings completely forgotten, noises drowned by their own moans and whimpers, cool air masked by warm, roaming hands, Clarke and Lexa were unsure how long they spent making out until the familiar sound of their friends, commenting, slowly begin to register.

“My money is on ten minutes before they notice we're here,” says Raven.

“Well, it’s already been seven,” replies Bellamy, looking at his watch.

“I think clothes are coming off. Look, Clarke’s jackets is already halfway down her arm,” says Jasper.

“Oh just leave them alone,” says Bryan. 

"Who do you think will notice first?” asks Lincoln.

"I dunno,” Octavia intervenes, “We barely know Lexa, but Clarke...”

Barley comprehending her own name from one of her best friends, Clarke slowly peers over with Lexa’s bottom lip still between her teeth. Pulling slowly away, Lexa steps back and Clarke shoulders her jacket back on.

“Nine and half Rae, you were close,” says Bellamy, tapping his watch. 

Clarke rolls her eyes at her friends, “You guys suck, you know that.”

“I’m pretty sure you were doing all the sucking,” replies Raven.

They all burst in to laughter and begin to walk away as Clarke and Lexa gather their hot and bothered selves. 

Linking hands again, they fall behind the group and Clarke looks over at Lexa, “Hey.”

Lexa turns, happily meeting Clarke’s beautiful sapphire eyes, glistening with the reflection of the lit attractions.  

“What are you doing this weekend?” asks Clarke.

Grinning deeply, Lexa replies, “You.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> My inbox is always open! @TheSSClexa on tumblr. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Beta also always welcome, for this work and/or other works if mine. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is mine and in no way representative of the locations/organizations depicted.


End file.
